Right Back Up Again
by KeytoDestiny
Summary: Kenny smiled, though he didn't answer. But a glimmer of sunlight caught his onyx orbs, and in its depths, she saw just the faintest of a fond, shimmering sparkle.


...

...

...

...

...

**x~**...** Right Back Up Again** ...**~x**

_"No matter what, you always get right back up again... why do you always stay so cheerful?" Kenny smiled, though he didn't answer. But a glimmer of sunlight caught his onyx orbs, and in its depths, she saw just the faintest of a fond, shimmering sparkle._

...

...

...

...

...

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Pokemon. Technically I don't even need this stupid disclaimer here, but since it's a oneshot I mine as well. XD

I was thinking about how Kenny always remains so cheerful... and the answer came rather easily. Here's a short little oneshot dedicated to some very special people to me here on Fanfiction~

**Wen** (KengoGirl), **Joanna** (NamineXRoxas06), **Raizza** (Hermione Misty Sonezaki), **Dina **(Amulet Misty), **Flo** (KittyRin), **Erika** (Madoka Hagane), and **Jarkes**.

Granted, I haven't met some of them that along ago... I don't even _know_ some of them that well. But that doesn't matter to me, because I love all of them. They're all awesome~! :'D

Out of three oneshots, this is the one I'm dedicating to everyone listed above. One reason is because it's short due to the simplicity of the idea and the other ones are actually longer, thus probably more interesting. I tested that when I asked several of the people above. :3

The other reason – I will say at the very end. For now, please enjoy this story!

**Happy Kenny Day~! 8D**

...

...

...

...

...

"Piplup, use_ Bubblebeam_!" Dawn cried. Her cobalt blue orbs sparkled with a burning spirit, entirely lost within the excitement and intensity of their Contest battle.

"Empoleon, use _Bubblebeam_!" Kenny's glittering onyx eyes shone with the exact same passionate vigor, a certain fire blazing as his heart pulsed throughout his entire body.

The Bubblebeams of the two Pokemon collided with each other, and in doing so, a tiny, harmless explosion resulted along with the thin, pale charcoal smoke that followed. It wasn't too long after though when, in a flash of pure light, did millions of shimmering cerulean glimmers soar out in all directions reminiscent of fireworks. They blanketed the Contest Hall stadium delicately, diamonds gently dusting upon humans and Pokemon alike. Even in the sunlight, the water droplets did not change color, remaining as its incandescent turquoise. The crowd around them gazed at them in awe, as beautiful sights such as these were special and precious.

Dawn, Kenny, Piplup, and Empoleon were no different; wondrous smiles dancing on their lips with their heads lifted to the sky. For now, nothing else mattered as the sprinkles of teal glistened and raised everyone through the clouds, flying.

A beep from the scoreboard resonated, signifying the end of the time limit, and everyone's attention turned to the screen, excited to see who came out victorious. The Coordinators and their Pokemon did so as well, eagerly awaiting for the result of their long, well-fought battle. They seemed to evenly matched, and not even a single moment passed in which it seemed like either was ahead.

Vivian's pleasant, sanguine piped up and rang in everyone's ears, "Time's up! And the winner of the Littleroot Town Contest is..." Dawn and Piplup's picture flashed on the board. In magnificent gold, the word _winner_ shined below it. "Wow! It's Dawn, of Twinleaf Town!"

The girl's face lighted up, beaming, as Kenny's displayed one of momentary shock.

The summer sun gloriously brightened the whole stadium as the wind carried the jade-green leaves along with the vehement cheers of pure happiness throughout the city, drifting about distantly to places faraway.

The blunette's lips formed a huge smile that outshined all of the rest surrounding her. Her heart soared with an exhilarating feeling, matching that of her starter's.

Piplup cried his name and turned to Dawn, running over to the girl proudly. She outstretched her arms and hands to him, and he grabbed onto the latter so that they spun around like a pair of happy-go-lucky goofballs.

The crowd was applauding and cheering for them, and after a few more airy spins, Dawn stopped and hugged Piplup tightly in a warm embrace, jubilant as she did every time they won a Ribbon. But this one reminded her of her very first win... back in Floaroma Town. This was just like before... being up against her dear childhood friend with their starters against each other. Though this time it was Piplup against Empoleon, and the four of them were much stronger than when they just started out.

Nevertheless... the battle was very close, and Dawn and Piplup had won by just a little. Not to mention Littleroot kinda reminded her of Floaroma... Hoenn was very close to nature, and Pokemon and plants lived in miraculous harmony with humans. She wouldn't have wanted to win her first Ribbon in her new journey any other way than here in this beautiful city up against her rival and friend.

Dawn continued to smile tenderly, and she opened her eyes to notice Kenny standing there, grinning along with her as he contently watched her from the distance. She gave a warm, fond smile to him, and he did the same.

"Maybe next time."

Maybe she had heard wrong, but she thought he had said the same words he did on that day she held very close to her heart.

It really was just like her first Contest together with Kenny.

...

...

Dawn flashed her first Ribbon of the Hoenn region to the sun, beaming triumphantly as she basked in the summer heat beside with Kenny and Piplup by her side. She grinned ear to ear, feeling boundless pride swelling inside her with the Littleroot Ribbon in her hand, shining gorgeously from the dazzling rays of the sun.

The sweet intoxication from their victory still lingered within her. After all, they had just left the Contest Hall to continue their journey on to Oldale Town and then to Petalburg, where the next Contest would be held. Dawn felt incredibly free and liberated... and that was to be expected. Evidently, the Water-type beside her shared the same feelings and stood tall with unbreakable confidence.

With a satisfied sigh, Dawn put away her Ribbon, and studied Kenny's nonchalant, absolutely carefree mood. He seemed to be totally content and energetic as ever with the merry smile and jaunty stroll across the reclusive streets of Littleroot Town.

His cheerful attitude always surprised her. Sure, of course, he had his moments. In fact, sometimes he was incredibly moody to the point she couldn't tell what had happened despite their long, childhood friendship. But somehow, no matter what, he always got right back up to who he truly was. The Kenny she always knew. He couldn't be shaded over with any colors.

Kenny didn't stay down during the Floaroma Town Contest. Despite starting his journey before her and not having won his first Ribbon yet, he lost to her, a mere beginning Coordinator in her second official Contest. He seemed just a bit upset from the loss, but he smiled and quickly overcame it.

In Solaceon... he had lost to Jessilina. Similar to before, he was slightly beaten up from the defeat, but in the end he was waving goodbye to everyone with that unwavering smile of his when she herself was staring down at the floor, drowning in self-pity because she didn't make it pass the Appeal Rounds for the second time in a row. She didn't even say goodbye to him.

And even the Grand Festival, when he failed to get past the Appeal Rounds because Empoleon's Hydro Cannon was too strong for Floatzel's Whirlpool. With just a temporary bit of shock from the screen results, and then a shrug of his shoulders and a good-hearted smile, he was his optimistic self again. She wasn't sure if that happened to him before... losing an opportunity so big as the Grand Festival, or even just a chance for a Ribbon... but Dawn knew that if she were in his position, she surely wouldn't have reacted so positively. She remembered back when she lost in Hearthome... and then in Solaceon. She was ready to scream and yell out everything inside of her... cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

Kenny was always so strong. He certainly was braver and had more courage than anyone else she ever knew.

By now, she had learned to keep looking forward to what's in front of her, but her optimism could never match up to Kenny's.

The summer cloaked Littleroot with warmth as they continued walking through the solitary streets. As a small city, there weren't that many people, and it provided a quaint feeling of comfortable silence essential to synchronize with nature. Dawn let her thoughts drift off idly even more about Kenny as her companions sauntered beside her, relishing the beautiful sights of Hoenn.

The lush, healthy trees planted alongside the sidewalks provided cooling shade for the group as they passed beneath the whistling leaves. Numerous plants and flowers decorated the shops and houses that were placed in harmony with nature. It was no wonder the air here was so clean and fresh.

She pondered to herself why Kenny always remained so upbeat. He never stayed sad or upset for too long. Was there a reason? Or was he just naturally like that? She couldn't remember.

Dawn reprimanded herself lightly, grinning. He was one of her best friends and she still couldn't even pinpoint that puzzling, enigmatic personality of his.

Her head lifted up to the leaves that hung over them, swaying and rustling gently from the crisp breeze. The shadows in return flowed along, reflecting like a dark mirror that hid from the bright. The gaps in between the leaves did, however, allow some streams of light to penetrate through the surface of the tree's shield, creating a mystifying yet sedate feeling to the city.

Resolving for an answer, she focused her attention to her chestnut-haired companion and asked, "Kenny, I wanna ask you something."

Interrupted in the midst of gazing at the leaves like she was just a few moments ago, Kenny turned his head to face the source of the blunette's voice and waited as they continued walking. Dawn's deep sapphire eyes searched his own obsidian pair.

"No matter what, you always get right back up again... why do you always stay so cheerful?"

Kenny smiled, though he didn't answer. But a glimmer of sunlight caught his onyx orbs, and in its depths, she saw just the faintest of a fond, shimmering sparkle.

Even by late afternoon, when they were nearing the border between Route 101 and Littleroot, the blazing afternoon heat was still strong. But of course, summer had not ended just yet, so it would still be a while before night settled in to claim its place.

Dawn wearily wiped some perspiration off of her forehead, sighing as she shrugged off her yellow backpack, reaching inside to retrieve a waterbottle and taking a rejuvenating drink out of its contents. She handed the bottle to Piplup, who seemed to be a bit worn out from the heat, and he gratefully took it and gulped down a considerable amount.

Kenny watched the two tenderly, ebony black eyes softened. He always admired how close their friendship was, as it was very similar to Ash and Pikachu's. He hoped that his and Empoleon's bond was that strong as well. He was quite sure it was.

"Pip..." the Water-type breathed, feeling a lot more relaxed and full of repose from the replenishing liquid. He handed the waterbottle back to Dawn, who stuffed it into her bag and slung it over her shoulders once again.

Piplup surveyed the his surroundings, since he couldn't seem to get enough of the stunning, exquisite scenery, and his attention perked up as he spotted a small, rectangular wooden board in the distance. He immediately began heading over to it, curious as to what it said.

The two Coordinators started in confusion when they took note of Piplup's absence from their side. "What's wrong, Piplup?" Dawn called with concern, rushing over to him alongside Kenny.

"Pip~!" The Penguin Pokemon pointed eagerly at the sign, urging them to read to the words scrawled neatly on the birch wood.

Dawn tilted her head inquisitively, blinking. "Littleroot Town," she read. "A town that can't be shaded any hue." Her face lighted up, a wide grin spreading across her cheerful features as she clapped her hands together gleefully. "Oh, that's right! This is what May was talking about! She said that this town's colors never change, and always stays true to its roots... this must be the town's motto." She nodded, recalling her earlier conversation with May regarding her decision of going to Hoenn. Dawn remembered how excited she was about going to Littleroot, as May described it was one of the most beautiful cities of Hoenn with its pure simplicity.

Kenny smiled, lifting a finger to poke her in the arm lightly as he looked over the words himself. "Just like you!" Piplup smiled brightly up at the two.

"Eh?" She blinked her eyes vacantly, not quite sure what he meant.

He laughed, and she could only feel slightly annoyed by clearly being left out on what was so funny as well as being aggravatingly ignored. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted.

Kenny flicked his hand several times to dismiss the question with a wide grin. "No need to worry. Come on, we should get on our way to Oldale Town and prepare for the next Pokemon Contest in Petalburg."

Dawn huffed with evident frustration, playfully crossing her arms defiantly as she continued following Kenny and Piplup on their journey.

They gradually began to exit the streets of Littleroot and more into the outskirts, where the forest of Route 101 was just beginning. All around them, even more trees provided an obscure haven. Flowers of an extravagant pallet of vibrant colors in bloom lazily rested tranquilly in the shade, and the soft, jade green grass beneath them gave a familiar scent of the earth. The sunlight was beginning to wan just a bit, though it was still as warm as ever. Most of the forest was in the shadows from the canopy of looming trees, as it was earlier in Littleroot, though it was even more silent here, and the space in between the leaves left room for the rays to shine through and create numerous pools of light on the forest bed.

Every once in a while they would spot some Wurmple, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon leisurely lounging and relaxing around in grass, bushes, and trees. Occasionally they would spot some Beauitfuly and Wingull casually flying overhead as well. Dawn, Kenny, and Piplup observed all of this in awe, their eyes glimmering at the chastity and elegance of everything around them. The wind gingerly rustled the leaves and flowers, and pushed the deep, viridian grass in unison to ripple.

By the time the three of them were up at the top of the hill, the sun was beginning to dim into a gentle glow, the sky the softest of pastel blue, lavender, and pinks, preparing to set and welcome the whispering night. Dawn, Kenny, and Piplup stood there, out in the open. At the point they were at, they could easily oversee Littleroot Town in the distance as the mini clearing opened up to the sky for the first time since entering Route 101's forest.

"Should we stay here for the night?" Kenny asked, glancing at the sky and then surveying the secluded, open area surrounded protectively with the ancient birch trees.

Dawn observed the clearing before them as well, finding it to be suitable as well as comfy. The grass seemed to be even more soft, a deeper emerald, than the rest. And with the surrounding trees, it gave off a sense of security. "Why not? It's not like we're in any rush, we just finished a Contest after all," Dawn replied. She turned to face her friends again. "Besides, it'd be nice to watch the sunset from up here! Hoenn is so beautiful..." she sighed contently.

"Piplup pip!" her partner agreed, nodding as he plopped down onto the lush grass.

Kenny smiled. "Okay then, we'll stay here for the night."

The two childhood friends got out all their Pokeballs to let their Pokemon out. Kenny with his Empoleon, Alakazam, Breloom, Machoke, and Floatzel, and Dawn with her Buneary, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, Mamoswine, and Togekiss.

Each of them gave an enthusiastic, vehement cry of their names as they were released from their capsule. Dawn stepped forward and smiled with spirit. "Do you guys want to go play a little before we start making dinner later?" Everyone nodded eagerly, and the two Coordinators laughed at their zeal of excitement.

"Well then, go! You guys have already seen a bit of Hoenn and how in peace with nature it is... you're going to love it here even more!" Kenny exclaimed, throwing up his hands jubilantly for emphasis on his encouragement.

The Pokemon cheered in agreement and turned around to scamper off deeper into the forest to play to their hearts' content.

Dawn and Kenny grinned, but quickly noticed their starters had remained behind. Piplup and Empoleon stood in the same position they were earlier, not having moved at all, staring at their Trainers as if they were waiting for something.

"Piplup, Empoleon, aren't you gonna with the others to play?" Dawn inquired, giving the two Pokemon a questioning look.

"Piplup pip." The Penguin Pokemon ambled over to the bluenette, going behind her and applying force on her leg to move her forward a bit. Dawn peeked down at him, obviously confused. But she didn't stop him as he continued to push Dawn over to Empoleon, compliantly going along with whatever Piplup was up to. Kenny followed slowly behind them in bewilderment.

The Emperor Pokemon lifted a fin and pointed in the direction of where the other Pokemon headed off to. "Empoleon." Kenny furrowed his eyebrows and paused, a profound expression forming as he tried to figure out what they were saying.

"You want us to go and play with you guys?" Kenny asked hesitantly, lightly scratching his cheek with a furrowed eyebrow.

Piplup and Empoleon nodded, a lively grin touched their faces as they exclaimed their names fervently. Dawn and Kenny glimpsed at each other, blinking before smiles of their own appeared on their faces from the realization.

"They must want us to relax a little," Kenny laughed. "We haven't really gotten that much time together since leaving Sinnoh with all the preparations and traveling for the Littleroot Contest."

Dawn stretched her arms and hands over head, giggling. "Well, can't really blame them for worrying. It gets pretty tiring traveling... well, at least for me. Without Brock here to cook and clean and everything... it's kinda hard."

"Are you saying I'm _useless_?" Kenny remarked in a fake, insulted tone as he put a hand dramatically to his chest.

Dawn rolled her eyes cheekily, putting her hands on her hips and shooting him an amused look. "Yeah, pretty much. But no need to worry... that's what _I'm_ here for!"

"I'm the one who traveled alone with only my Pokemon throughout Sinnoh..." he grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes, too. Piplup and Empoleon laughed as Kenny huffed with a light smile.

Dawn nonchalantly folded her hands behind her back. "We'll go real to meet up with you guys later. Go on ahead first, kay?"

The two Water-types nodded in agreement, the warm smiles trusting and sincere.

They waved goodbye cheerfully, and Piplup then turned to Empoleon, apparently asking him something. The latter nodded, and the two friends scurried off deeper into the forest to find the others with an aura of enthusiastic mirth.

Dawn could not help but grin at the sight. "Empoleon and Piplup have really become great friends, haven't they?"

Kenny nodded, smiling fondly as well. "Yup. I guess it's natural since they're both from the same evolution family. Not to mention that _everyone_ has become good friends."

Dawn stretched as she nodded, raising her arms and straightening her back to release the tension in her muscles. "I'm really glad everyone's getting along. Sometimes some of the Pokemon would get into a few fights with Ash or Brock's Pokemon. We haven't had a single problem here!"

"Well, technically I have a lot less Pokemon..." Kenny shrugged. "But hey, as long as we're all friends who needs to overanalyze this? No need to worry!" he laughed.

"As long as we're all friends," she repeated with a smile. Her deep, azure eyes reflected her determination. "Now let's go have some fun with the Pokemon!"

...

...

"I think I had a little _too_ much fun... all that running around and those games took a lot of energy outta me," Dawn chuckled wearily, sheepishly tugging her white snow hat snugly back on as they walked back into the clearing where their backpacks were and campsite was for the night.

"Me too... I'm always surprised with how they can still keep going." Kenny shook his head with a grin. The Pokemon just loved to have fun together, no matter where or when. They weren't even the least bit worn out or tired, especially Piplup and Empoleon... and perhaps Pachirisu as well. Everyone was just too much... with how much energy they're using up, they'd be eating every bit of dinner tonight. He rolled his eyes jokingly at the thought of their empty, growling stomachs after playing. He hoped they wouldn't end up like Ash and Pikachu eventually. "Let's get some rest..."

Dusk had finally settled in now, the rich, eternal hues of vermillion, tangerine, and saffron painting the sky's flowing canvas with grand opulence. The warmth of summer was comforting and soothing, and Hoenn's pleasant aroma lingered of a rich, soothing mix of the earth, sea, and sky.

Dawn wandered a little more over to the open where the curve of the hill just started to even out. She sat down on the plush, emerald grass, hugging her knees to her chest as she gazed out at the magnificent sunset and the city of Littleroot that lay before it. She could see the Contest Hall in the middle of all the buildings, shining gloriously in the sun's gleam.

She heard Kenny take a seat beside her, reflecting the same position she was in.

"I'm really glad we're getting the chance to compete in Hoenn. It's so nice here," she murmured softly. A gentle summer breeze drifted by and caressed her cheeks and wisps of hairs.

"I'm just glad that I can see all this with you," Kenny replied cheerfully. "You know, we haven't seen the sunrise together since we were little kids."

"You're right..." Dawn furrowed her eyebrows. "Maybe we can watch it today if we manage to wake up early enough. I'm sure it's going to be as beautiful as the sunset here," she declared cheerfully.

"I'm sure, too," he answered. "I love the dawn. When you watch the sunrise... it always feels like you can start all over again with hope." He tilted his head a little to peer at her. "A new beginning."

"Because deep down there's a light that never goes out..." she whispered softly.

"Yeah... the light that guides you and tells you to never give up. The light within the darkness." Kenny let his body fall back onto the grass that barely tickled his cheeks, allowing his hands and legs to stretch out freely out in the open. His charcoal black orbs lingered over at the twilit sky and its fiery pallet of hues. "You know, coming to the Hoenn region and to Littleroot Town felt a lot like the start of a new adventure... it feels so different and foreign..."

"And so familiar at the same time!" Dawn giggled in response. She imitated Kenny and spread herself out as well, laying on the jade green grass side by side with the brunette. To be going to a new region with one of her old friends... seeing new places and still participating in Contests... everything just seemed to tie in at just the right places so that they're all connected as one. "It reminds me of Littleroot's motto on how the town can't be shaded by any color."

At this, Kenny smiled, as the faint image of the cerulean sparkles from both their Floaroma battle and their recent Littleroot battle glimmered.

"Just like you," he hummed contently. It was the second time he said that today.

Dawn turned her head to him, giving him a questioning glance, but unlike before, she decided to just leave it at that and just enjoy their cherished time together. And then the silence comfortably settled in again as they both gazed at the dusk together, their hearts beating as one.

They just lay there comfortably, feeling no need to say any words in each other's soothing presence. Dawn and Kenny felt their hearts soften and free up... flying and soaring to place that cannot be reached by reality. Tender smiles danced on their delicate features, meeting the sky's dusk in a serene symphony only they could hear.

The both of them blinked, startled, as the wind carried dandelion puffs everywhere, traveling through the forest, blanketing the city, sprinkling the sky, and embracing their surroundings with wonder.

Dawn and Kenny sat up, watching the millions of white fluff floating consolingly around them. One landed on Dawn's lap, and she picked it up gingerly. She grinned, holding out her hand to let the wisps of the summer breeze catch it and continue its journey to worlds it has never been to before.

"It's beautiful," Kenny commented softly, his eyes fond and amiable. He put one knee up to rest his arm over it while the other supported him up.

Dawn planted both hands behind her, shoulders slightly raised as she peered at the dandelions just as complacently. "It really is," she breathed gently.

Kenny poked her in the arm. "Doesn't this remind you of diamond dandruff? Huh, _DeeDee_?" he teased lightly.

Her cheeks puffed up in annoyance, though in truth she didn't mind anymore, and he knew it. When they reunited at the Grand Festival, she had told him she wasn't bothered by his teasing anymore. But before Kenny left after his loss at the Appeal Rounds, he had called her that nickname he created so many years ago. Something unconciously just found its way up, a pure desire to retort, and she snapped back at him just like they had always before. It was just something from their childhood, something that would never die.

"Quit calling me DeeDee!" she cried with the failed attempt to sound mad.

Kenny stuck his tongue out mockingly, and at that moment, a dandelion landed in his chestnut-brown hair. They lifted their eyes, staring blankly at the white puff. It was a funny sight – that of perplexed expressions over a single dandelion occupying Kenny's soft chocolate locks.

For a few moments, they didn't say anything. And then, gradually, smiles lit up on their faces and giggles erupted into boisterous laughs that resonated joyously with pure innocence. It took a long time before the laughing died down, though the grins remained without a doubt.

They fell back into silence, finding their positions to be the same as when they first came here to watch the sunset. Both of them faintly hugged their knees in comfort, tender smiles gracing their lips. The breeze was gentler now, but some dandelions still continued to remain aloft for the wind cradled them on their adventure.

Warmth kindled within them, the twilight sky blazing with its passionate hues.

"Because of you," Kenny whispered softly.

She turned to her best friend, furrowing her eyebrows, confused. "Huh?"

He also turned to face her, his onyx eyes searching her cobalt blues. "You asked me earlier how I always stay so cheerful. And I'm telling you now. It's because of you."

"Me?" she asked, blinking. He nodded confidently without any doubt.

"You're always looking forward to the future... ever since we were little kids. Maybe you don't remember since it was so long ago... but I used to cry a lot from the littlelest things... and then..." he grinned at her warmly. "And then you came along. You taught me how to have hope and to never give up. To always keep on going and be the person I want to be – the one that's inside of all of us. You're _my_ light within the darkness."

She was surprised for a few moments, but her expression softened as she told him in a grateful whisper, "Thanks, Kenny... you're mine, too. All my friends are my light... but somehow, you shine brighter than anyone... I really hope I can shine as much as you someday..." Dawn laughed gently, sapphire orbs sparkling.

"Dawn, you're wrong. _You're_ the who shines the most. You never lose hope... you're always the same shade of light that never gets colored over." Kenny laughed along with her. "Sometimes it's hard to stay strong... but just being with you and seeing you smile... it doesn't matter at all. I feel like I can do _anything_ when you're with me."

Dawn smiled. "So it's because of me?"

Kenny's smile met hers as he reached out to Dawn, embracing her comforting hand with his own. Their hearts beat just a little bit faster... but somehow, it was soothing. It was the same feeling that was always there whenever they were together.

"Because, no matter what, you always get right back up again."

...

...

...

...

...

I've got to say... I love the ending! Sometimes I don't, but I love this one. I hope you got all the metaphors in this story. XD

Is anyone else seeing a pattern in my oneshots...? Cause I do. Oh well. Yattaze for Kingdom Hearts references at the end! 8D

Now... the reason why I'm dedicating this Wen, Joanna, Rai, Dina, Flo, Erika, and Jarkes... is because either you always review, thus giving me courage and hope to keep writing from your support and encouragement, or you're always cheering me up just from the simple little conversations we have. Or both! Either way, you guys make me smile and brighten up my day just a little bit more, and I am very grateful for that. X3

I do consider all of you guys my friends, and enough to be best friends. For me, a best friend is someone is someone you believe in with all your heart, and they in you. No doubt I _do_ believe in everyone, always will. 8)

Because of all you guys, I can always get right back up again to do my best no matter what's happening in my crazy life. :'D

So thank you. Thank you so, so much.

_**Happy Kenny Day, everyone! 8D**_

...

...

...

...

...


End file.
